Come Summers End
by thePen.theSword
Summary: Summer has ended and and a darkness is slowly stretching over Westeros; no one knows that better than the wildlings. The need to survive beckons two wildling sisters south past the wall and right into the laps of the Lannisters. In a world where they must blend in and play along with southron games how will the two survive with their freedom. JaimeOC TyrionOC slight CercOC JofOC


_ Winter is coming and two wildlings flee south of the wall to escape the threats winter brings. Graelle and Vyeirra twin daughters of Tormund Giantsbaine, journey to Kings Landing after the return of the White Walkers and try to blend into the southerners' way of life. The twins being complete opposites find disguises that are fitting to their personalities. Graelle brandishes a warrior's leather and takes on the identity of a male soldier, while Vyeirra wears garbs of the most feminine nature so that she may disguise herself as a handmaiden. On their journey they join the dangerous company of the king as they travel north to Winterfell. Here, they meet two brothers, Jaime and Tyrion Lannister. Grealle being a warrior grows close to Jaime the king slayer whom she views as a strong man. Vyeirra on the other hand feels a strange attraction to the imp, Tyrion._

* * *

**COME SUMMERS END**

* * *

_**Vyeirra**_

Fear and the will to live can drive a person to great lengths even if it means leaving a place cherished greatly in life. We were driven by that very force. A growing threat drove us from our home beyond the wall that divided our people from those of the south. Legends as old as time spoke of great beasts that came with the winter and slaughtered all that crossed their paths. They could bring the bodies of those who died back to life making them a nearly unstoppable army of rotting flesh. These creatures were called the White Walkers. Many were fools to not believe in them for legends are born from the past and though those creatures seemed to be gone forever they were not, but instead asleep beneath the ice.

It had taken almost a full year, but my sister Graelle and I had finally made it a great deal past the wall and into the woods of the north. It was amazing the difference in the weather alone. Unlike the frigid air of the north, the south was much warmer and the temperature would only increase the farther south we would travel. It would be some time before we reached the furthermost regions of the south where the world is not encased in the soft fluff of snow but coarse dry sand. For now though, we were still north where life was only slightly different from our own.

"If only we could stay here." I spoke breaking a long silence that had befallen my sister and me. I took a deep breath taking in the cool refreshing air of the land not quite touched by winter just yet.

"Then we would not have put much distance between us and our enemy and this journey would be for naught." Graelle replied dryly. She had been rather serious during our journey, though it is not like this was much different from her usual demeanor.

"This is true. It is also true that would be amongst different enemies as well and these northern men would not have trouble picking out a couple wildlings amongst their people. Surely, they would have us killed the moment we were discovered. So I dare say we tread softly on these lands. I still have many pleasures in life that I would like to enjoy."

"I do not fear the men of the north!" My sister snapped.

"Oh yes, there is the emotion that has seemed to escape you throughout our journey! I was wondering when it would rear its head. I will say, your anger is much better company than your silence." A playful smirk danced across my face while my sister's expression was quite the opposite. If one could kill with but a single stare, I would have been a bloody mess from the glare I received from Graelle.

"Were you trying to invoke my anger just for your own personal amusement, sister? Is this but a game to you?" My sister had now stopped in her tracks while her gaze remained on me.

"Maybe, maybe not," I answered as I stared up past the branches of the trees at the bright blue sky, "all life is but a game to me, my dear sister. It is a game of life, death, and survival. Play it right and we just might survive yet. Also I have to find some way to pass the time now, do I not?"

"Find someone else to toy with for your amusement." There was a moment of silence as we listened to creatures of the forest but after it passed Graelle spoke again, "why would you refer to life as a game? It is more like an endless battle. One must fight to survive and only the strong will live to see the end."

"Ah, I can understand why you see it that way. You are a warrior at heart and your strength is your greatest weapon, but not everyone is like you, Graelle. Not all of us are great warriors who could fight off a hundred men and we must find our own way to survive, even if it means toying with the minds of others. But keep in mind, even the greatest of warriors know when to strategize. So yes, life is a game and where we are going more people play the game with their minds instead of their strength." A scoff escaped Graelle as she sat down next to a tree. She pulled out her scythe and began to polish the already glistening blades.

"Fools and cowards that is what these southerners are." Casually, I walked over and sat down next to her resting my head on her shoulder. I took in her familiar scent a combination of leather and sweat. It was the same scent that most men carried and it reminded me a bit of the north. An ache ravaged my heart. I had already begun to miss to my homeland, and this was only the beginning.

"How quick do you think it took Father to find out that we were gone?" I asked Graelle out of the blue. She did not pause from her work when she replied.

"I would imagine not long."

"How do you think he reacted to our sudden absence?" I felt her body go rigid next to mine and the air around us grew tense almost instantly. "Do you think he was angry or sad?"

"Who cares what that lecher thinks?!" She snapped with great intensity and fire as she threw down her scythe. This time had most definitely struck a nerve, though unlike before it was not my intention. She swiftly stood up brushing me off of her shoulder without a care.

"But he is our father, and what daughters would abandon their own father?" I pursued onward even though it risked upsetting her more. The whole idea bothered me and I could not bear the weight it burdened my chest with. Graelle kept her back facing toward me as she tried to distract herself by surveying the area around us.

"He chose to remain there. He could have fled if he desired." She answered after turning to face me once more. The intensity did not die in her face as she continued to speak. "As I see it, the old man can die just fine on his own." Venom dripped from every word at that last retort and it reminded me of how she truly felt about our father. That she still held resentment towards him from five years ago.

"Mother's death-" Graelle cut me off quickly knowing exactly what I was going to say and she did not want to hear it.

"We will make camp here. Get up and help."

"Graelle-"

"Enough Vyeirra. Go find wood for a fire. Now."

At this point, I knew there would be no more discussion. Graelle would not have it. So, I just did as she ordered. Slowly, I stood up and started to head off into the woods. I gave one last glance back at my sister, who paid no mind to me leaving, before continuing onward with the weight no lighter on my chest than before.


End file.
